Second Chances
by MaryJay13
Summary: Set later in the life of the Bionic Six. Scarab has returned with a new plan to achieve his biggest ambition, while one of the Bennetts must deal with the demons of his past. Will they be able to seize the second chance they have been given?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of those characters, except for the character of Jane.

This is my fist ever fanfiction, so all the reviews will be welcome! I hope you'll enjoy the story!

**CHAPTER ONE**

The new secret lair was as efficient as the last one. Maybe the entrance was on the surface of the planet, but no one could suspect that all the equipment was actually several levels underground. The location itself, a remote region, uninhabited, arid and freezing, was, at the very least, unwelcoming to anyone who would be crazy enough to venture in the vicinity.

In one of the many sublevels, Scarab and his gang were gathered around a series of equipment. A round, transparent container, big enough to contain a humain being, stood in a corner of the room.

« So, with this, I will finally be able to achieve my biggest goal in life: immortality.

- What is it, exactly? » Glove asked, annoyed as usual by his boss' ideas of grandeur.

The fat man shook his head, unable to believe Glove had asked that question.

« Don't you recognize it? It's obvious! It's a genetic cell accumulating accelerator.»

Madame O stepped in the conversation.

« Isn't it what you used to create that monstrous female version of yourself, darling?

- Exactly. However, now I have perfected the technique. You see, I will use this to transfer genetic material from a « donnor » onto me, creating cells that can duplicate themselvers on and on forever! Hence: immortality!

- Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't « donnor » imply some sort of compatibility?

- Yes, of course, my dear Glove, and that's the tricky part. The donnor must be genetically compatible with me. And in order for it to work properly, that donnor must also be quite younger than me.

- Well, here goes your plan, Scarab. You don't have any family besides your brother. And as far as I know, neither one of you have any children.

- Oh, but I do have family. »

Everybody looked at him, surprised. Scarab went on.

« I had a cousin. He was stupid enough to kill himself along with his wife in a car accident fifteen years ago, but he had a daughter. She was placed under my brother's care when her parents died. Can you imagine: she even called him « Uncle »... Anyways.

- Well, where is she now? »

The impatience in Glove's voice was obvious.

« I don't know. I tried to find trace of her but she could be anywhere in the States, or abroad. I need at least some indication to narrow my search. My stupid cousin named her «Jane». Do you have any idea how many «Jane Sharp» there are in the U.S.?»

Mechanic started to think, counting on his fingers, an absent look on his face. Scarab turned around and slapped Mechanic behind the head.

« That was a rhetorical question, you moron!

- What about your brother? Surely he must know where she is.

- If I could find him, it would be easy. No, I need someone not protected by the Bionic Six or the government, or anything else.

Scarab started searching through piles of papers and books until he found what he was looking for. Seating back in his chair, he smiled a victorious smile. Madame O followed his every moves, brows furrowed.

« What about telling us what this is all about, darling?

- Simple. I'll start at the beginning. »

He opened the book he had retrieved and started turning the pages frantically, explaining himself as he went.

« You see, when my stupid cousin died, along with his no-good wife, Sharp sent the girl to live for a while at a friend's and his family.

- So? You said that was like ten years ago.

- Twelve to be precise. But they must have kept in touch since then. The children were all about the same age as the girl.

- How can you be so sure they kept in touch?

- I'm not, you fool. But it's a good start. »

Once again, he scanned the pages at the beginning of the book. Glove was getting annoyed.

« And what exactly do you expect to find in this phone book?

- Your lack of deduction will never cease to amaze me. I'm looking for members of this family. Then, I will take one of them and «convince» him to tell me where Jane is. Now, let's see...»

His fingers ran through the page.

« Bellarmino... Belley... Ah! Here it is! Bennett. Well, this could take a while. Might as well get started right now. Madame O?

- Yes, darling?

- Get on it.

- And what do you expect me to do, exactly?

- Start at the beginning. I want you to call all the numbers I'll give you until I find one of those family members.

Madame O rolled her eyes and sighed.

« But it could take days!

- Then I suggest you start right now. Now, it's a chance I have a good memory for first names otherwise you would have to call all the Bennetts listed in this directory.

- Great... »

The search began. Starting in alphabetical order, they called about everybody listed under «Bennett B.» in the directory, since none of the first names listed corresponded to those Scarab remembered. After several unsuccessful attempts, Madame O sighed angrily, hanging up the phone.

« Are your sure this is worth anything?

- Of course. Patience, my dear. Carry on.

After two other unanswered calls and having spoken with a certain Barbara, whose words could barely be heard over her baby's cries, Madame O was about to give up. She dialed the last number of the «B» list without much enthusiasm. The phone rang three times, and she was about to hang up when a cheery voice answered.

« Hi! This is Bunji. I'm not here, so you know what to do!»

Scarab smiled, victorious.

« Glove! Madame O! Mechanic! Get your butts to that address and follow him everywhere he goes. And when you see the right time, take him and bring him to me. »

He smiled again, more confident than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

The law office of Patterson, Selkirk and Stowe was quiet on this Friday afternoon. In the conference room, a couple sat at the table, facing an old man and a young woman. The couple seemed preoccupied, a fact that the old man did not seem to notice. Frederick Stowe was a lawyer with thirty years of experience, and was not known for his soft-heartedness. However, he had a reputation of always getting what he wanted, even in the rare events of a loss in court. His young assistant, Jane Sharp, was taking notes on a portable computer. She had been working for Mr. Stowe as his legal assistant for the past three years, and knew he was getting annoyed by the cautious attitude of his clients.

« Mr Stowe, perhaps it would be a good idea to postpone this meeting until next Monday.» Jane proposed with a small smile.

Stowe looked at her, surprised. He suddenly realized that his clients probably needed the week-end to think the case over. The old man looked at Jane, amazed that the young woman managed to understand so quickly his clients, while at the same time subtly offering everybody a way out of the current situation without it breaking into an open conflict. But it didn't really surprise him. Jane was the kind of caring person who always seemed to be able to make an emotional connection with others. Her shy smile, her soft blue eyes, golden-brown hair and her girl-next-door looks always drew people to instinctively trust her, which was part of why Stowe had hired her in the first place.

« Yes, it would probably be for the best. Thank you, Miss Sharp.»

He stood up, and shook hands with his relieved clients, and waited before they exited the room before turning to Jane.

« You really got an eye for it, Jane. I don't know what I would do without you.»

Jane just smiled shyly. Mr. Stowe was not known to make unnecessary compliments. The fact was that she really enjoyed working towards helping people. It just came easy to her.

« Got a date with Dave, tonight, Jane?» Mr. Stowe asked with a crooked smile.

Jane blushed a bit. How do you tell your boss that his nephew, whom he presented to you in the hopes of doing him a favor, was just an immature control freak like the rest of the few men she had been in relations with before?

« I don't think so, sir. I think I'll just go home and relax, tonight. »

Mr. Stowe smiled again.

« It's okay if you don't want to see him again, you know. I just thought that a nice young woman like you could help him mature a bit. I guess I'm not better at playing matchmaker than I am at reading my clients' facial expressions. »

He started to laugh, an even more rare event, and left the room, leaving Jane alone. She picked up all the paperwork from the case they were working on, and went to put it back in the files. She felt more and more homesick, and had been thinking for a while now about moving back to the west coast. Her uncle Maddy had made her leave for New York when she was barely sixteen for her own protection, and she just never asked herself any question since then about staying or leaving the Big Apple. But now, at twenty-seven, she considered she was quite old enough to make her own decisions. She was just tired of being alone in this big city, her only family being her uncle Maddy, and he lived back west. It just sounded logical to want to live close by. And of course, there was the Bennett family, who was like the family she never had. The year she went to live with them after her parents died was the best year of her young life. But after an unfortunate incident, Jane discovered that Uncle Maddy wasn't the only member of her family still alive, and learned a very important secret about the Bennetts at the same time. After that, Uncle Maddy thought it was too dangerous for Jane to stay in Cypress Cove, and arranged for her to leave for New York. Jane was devastated to have to leave, but knew her uncle was right. He was always right, anyways.

Sighing, she left for home, her memory taking her back to her teenage years.


	3. Chapter 3

The afternoon seemed to stretch forever in Cypress Cove. The only sounds were those of the birds singing outside, the sounds of erasers over paper and the sighs of frustrated students. Final exams were always both dreaded and looked forward to by the students of Albert Einstein High School, who saw the end of the school year and the promise of two whole months without studies, essays to write or teachers to fail them.

But the students in this class didn't feel like complaining about their teacher. While the history teacher was an old fool who, half of the time, spoke to himself, the new biology teacher was really loved by his students. He never looked down at them, and really wanted them to understand and succeed, which was a new concept for most of the students, used to older teachers who just did their jobs, without trying to know their students better or taking interest in what they did outside the classroom. So he had been labeled a «cool» teacher by everyone, despite the fact that his exams were as tough as all the other teachers'. The boys liked the fact that their biology teacher was also teaching karate classes three evenings a week, which was even cooler in their minds, and the girls took a sudden interest in biology when word got around that the teacher was, in their opinion, a major hunk.

The last students were finishing their exam, and exited the classroom. Only two students remained. The blond girl was waiting near the door for the boy, still sitting at his desk, hands deeply buried in his thick curly hair, apparently laboring over the last question. He lifted his head, realizing he was the only student left in the classroom, and desperately looked over to his teacher, who was putting away the finished copies of the last exam of the year. The young boy sighed.

« Mr. Bennett, I can't do this! » There was almost panic in his voice.

His teacher smiled, and laughed softly.

« Of course you can do it, Cory. Just take your time. You still got ten minutes. »

The boy looked at the last question one last time, and got up.

« It's no use, Sir, I can't remember. Whatever...»

He put the exam on the teacher's desk. Then a big smile crossed his face.

« Yeah! I'm officially on vacation! »

He got back to his desk, took his bag and headed for the door rapidly, waving his hand as he went.

« Bye Mr. Bennett, have a nice summer! »

Bunji smiled at the boy's enthusiasm, remembering how he used to look forward to the summer vacation when he was in high school.

« Bye Cory, bye Allison.»

The two teenagers left hastily, too happy to finally be on vacation. Bunji took the last copy of the exam and put it with the others in his backpack. As soon as he'd get these copies corrected, he too would be on vacation. Although he didn't have anything planned specifically, he thought it would be nice to take a trip to Japan to visit Hoshi's father. He had swore to him that he would come back to visit, but up to now, he couldn't gather the strength to do so. Just thinking about Japan brought back memories of lost good times with Hoshimi, and also of the worst period of his life when he lost the young woman.

He pushed away those memories, and threw his bag over his shoulder, heading outside. On his way to his car, he met Penny Galloway, the young English teacher, who was walking towards him with a suitcase. She smiled at him.

« So, school year also finished for you?

- Yep. Can't say I'm sad, though. But it's been a good year. It's certainly different than teaching undergraduates.

- Oh, you taught at a university before?

- Yes, when I was doing my master's.»

As usual, he didn't give much details about himself, especially not to Penny Galloway. She was a nice woman, but a bit too nosy for his taste. Adding that to her umpteen attempt to very clumsily seduce him, it was just too much for him to stand. She didn't seem to notice his attempt to cut short the conversation, and went on with a big smile on her face.

« Oh, how interesting!»

They had reached his car, and Bunji unlocked the backseat door and threw his backpack on the seat. Penny extended her arm to put a light hand on the young man's wrist.

« Listen, I was wondering if perhaps... »

She looked from side to side, her eyes avoiding his, apparently working up the courage to ask something of him. She apparently found it somewhere in the surrounding bushes, and turned back to the young man with a new determination in her eyes.

« ... I thought that perhaps we could go out sometime, you know, for coffee or something...»

Bunji sighed and turned to face her. He didn't want to be impolite, after all she was nice, but totally uninteresting to him. He didn't want her to be misled.

« Look, Penny... »

His sentence was cut short by a stinging sensation on his shoulder. He turned his head, instinctively lifting his hand to his shoulder, but as his fingers wrapped around a sort of dart planted in his shoulder, his head started to spin, and his legs gave way. He fell hard to the ground, while Miss Galloway just stood there, looking at him. His vision blurred, and darkness engulfed him.

« I guess we'll have to postpone this invitation, darling. » Penny laughed as she hit her sternum with her right hand.


	4. Chapter 4

«I still don't understand why we're loosing our time with this high school teacher...»

Scarab's goons had returned about an hour earlier, for once having succeeded in the task their boss had given them. It had taken them all day to come back, but at least they hadn't come back empty handed.

« Of course, you don't understand. You never listen when I speak! » As usual, Scarab sounded more annoyed than actually angry at his men.

« I told you already. The Bennett family took Jane in when she was young, and they must have kept in touch. And finding Jane is the last step to realizing my goal of immortality with my new invention.»

He approached the table on which a young man laid unconscious. It was almost impossible that he didn't know where Jane was. He seemed to be about the same age she was, but then again, all those Bennett brats were. Scarab never understood his brother for hanging around these people, but then again, he never did understand his brother at all. The fact that the other way around could also be said never crossed his mind, though, in his conviction that HE was right, and his brother was wrong.

His attention was drawn back to the still sleeping man before him. It would not be long until he woke up, and he wanted everything settled before that.

« Madame O, if you please... I'm sure you will be thrilled to prepare him for my little interrogatory...

- With pleasure, darling.

- Mechanic, is the system ready? »

The big man scratched his head a couple of times before remembering what his boss had asked him to do.

« Oh, yeah, boss! I put the current thingies over there.

- Wonderful! With that, he'll be talking in no time! And Glove, when Madame O is finished preparing him, don't forget to weld his restraints on the table. I wouldn't want him to run away in the middle of it. »

Scarab went over to the control panel to test out the two paddles that Mechanic had put together earlier on. As he pressed a switch on the board, an ark of sparks sprung from one paddle to the other.

«Perfect! And now, it's a little too hot in here. Let's lower the temperature to about... let's say 5 degrees Celsius. »

He pushed another button, and stared for a while at the wall paneling until the indicator for the ambient temperature started to diminish. Meanwhile, Madame O had stripped down the prisoner, taking more time to do so than Glove would have liked her to. He pushed her aside, and rapidly welded two pieces of steel on the table to secure the man's wrists, and two others for the ankles. With a snort of exasperation over Madame-O's slow work and contemplation, he hastily pulled a rag over the young man's body.

« Everything is ready, Dr Scarab.

- Perfect. Now let's wait until he wakes up. »

Overly pleased and confident, Scarab left the room, laughing with his henchmen.

* * *

Bunji Bennett woke up feeling dizzy and disoriented. For a minute, he couldn't remember what had happened, and had absolutely no idea where he was. The room was dark and freezing, and smelled of humidity and dirt. Then the memory of the last minutes before he lost consciousness came back. He was talking with Penny Galloway, the English teacher, when suddenly he felt something sting him on the shoulder. After that... he couldn't remember.

He then realized the situation in which he was now. His wrists and ankles were tied to some sort of cold metal table on which he was freezing his butt off. A dirty rag was thrown over him, and someone had taken his clothes. No sound could be heard.

Suddenly, a door opened with a metallic sound, and a fat man in a white suit came in, followed by a dumb-looking huge man, and another one, tall and bearing a sour look on his face.

«Scarab! » Bunji uttered under his breath.

The fat man smiled at him.

«I see my reputation precedes me. Welcome, Mr. Bennett, to my laboratory.

- I can't say I think much of your welcome. »

He moved a bit to try out the restrains, but they stayed firmly in place.

«Don't bother trying, you cannot escape.

- What do you want from me?

- What I need is information. And you, my dear, will give it to me. »

Scarab moved closer to him, holding something in his hands. He placed two cold paddles on him, one on each side of his torso, while Madame O positioned herself on the other side of the table, watching everything, her expression as usual well hidden behind her facial mask, but her eyes sparkling with delight.

«What's that for? Bunji asked.

- You will know soon enough. But first, maybe you will answer my question without all this being necessary. It's quite simple, actually. I'm looking for my niece. And I know that you know where she is. »

Jane! He was looking for Jane! Bunji tried not to let his expression betray him, and simply stared back at him, as expressionless as he could. But his heart was starting to pound at the thought of whatever Scarab wanted to find Jane for.

« Am I supposed to know your niece? the young man asked, an innocent look on his face.

- Of course you know her! She stayed at your house for almost a year when she was fifteen! Jane Sharp! Don't try to pretend you don't know her, because I won't believe you!

- Well, that was twelve years ago, I don't know where she is now. »

He tried to sound convincing, but knew Scarab didn't buy in his bluff. The fat man smiled.

«Well, maybe this will help you recover your memory. Glove, hit the juice! »

The tall sour-looking man moved over to a panel, and hit a switch on it. Instantly, Bunji could feel his body tense as electricity passed through it. It lasted for what seemed like an eternity, then stopped as suddenly as it had started, leaving him breathless and exhausted. Scarab peered over him.

«That was just a small demonstration of the capabilities of my machine. Now, do you want to change your answer, Mr. Bennett? »

Meeting his gaze, Bunji couldn't help the hatred he felt for this man filter through his voice.

«Go to hell!

- Very well. Have it your way. »

He motioned for Glove to hit the switch again. Pain spread throughout the young man's body as he felt the current rip across his chest, cutting off his breathing and contracting muscles he didn't even know he had. Just when he thought he couldn't bare any more of this, the pain stopped, leaving him once again trying to catch his breath, his ribcage throbbing with a dull pain.

Again, Scarab peered over him, looking quite pleased that his contraption actually worked.

« So, for now, I will let you think about changing your answer. »

Still trying to catch his breath, Bunji couldn't help but shiver. The room was getting colder by the minute. Scarab must have noticed his quivering, because he smiled once again in a freaking kind of way.

« I apologize for the temperature of the room. Perhaps it will help you change your mind more rapidly about giving me the information I need. »

Madame O approached and lifted the rag covering the young Bionic's body. After an appreciative look, she turned to Scarab.

« He doesn't seem to be very cold, if you ask me. Perhaps you could lower the temperature a bit more, darling.

- But nobody's asking you, Madame O. »

Scarab took the rag from the woman's hands and replaced it over the young man's body, whose cheeks had turned red despite the ambient temperature. Then, with a last angry look at Bunji, he left the room, followed by his men.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Helen Bennett was lying in bed, looking for sleep, listening to her husband's light snoring. She allowed her thoughts to drift away, like she often did while waiting for sleep to come. Like so often, she thought of her children. The house seemed so empty now that they were all gone, but on the other hand, it had helped Jack and her to renew their relationship like it was before the house was crowded with their children, their children's friends or later on their children's girlfriends and boyfriend.

Helen's thoughts drifted off to all the good things that had happened to her children. J.D.'s firstborn, Eric's first public distinction, Meg's enthusiasm about the big names she managed to sign contracts for, Bunji receiving his master's degree. With an inner sigh, Helen thought about her youngest son. Even if he wouldn't say it aloud, he still was mourning, in a way, and his mother knew he wasn't as happy as he wanted her to think. Hoshimi's death, though two years had passed, was still fresh and painful in his mind. Helen wished that his son would stop living in the past, and embrace the future, but her subtle efforts to push him in a certain direction were deflated every time by the stubborn young man. He seemed to be resigned to live the rest of his life alone, for nobody could replace his beloved young wife. Or maybe he just didn't want her to be replaced, Helen didn't know. All she knew was that her son didn't want to even give a try at a new relationship, and was treating the women around him as good friends or colleagues, but never allowed any of them to actually get a bit closer. Helen knew firsthand that several of those young women gravitating around her youngest son would in fact be delighted to go out with him, but the young man would never give in, acting as though he didn't notice the interest those women were showing towards him.

_Mom..._

Helen woke up, startled. She must have dose off, and carried her thoughts into her dreams. She could have sworn she heard Bunji's voice. Sighing, she turned around to face Jack, who was still snoring. It was definitely a dream, otherwise Jack's bionic hearing would have heard something. She pulled the covers up to her chin and sighed again, shutting her eyes.

_Mom..._

She opened her eyes again. This time, she knew she wasn't dreaming. It was really Bunji's voice she had heard.

« Jack, did you hear that? she asked, shaking her sleeping husband.

- Hmmm...? Heard what...? »

They both listened for a minute, but could only hear the sounds of the ocean coming from their open window.

« I don't hear anything honey... go back to sleep...»

He turned around and tried to catch back his sleep.

_Mom..._

«That!! Didn't you hear?

- Heard what? Jack asked, slightly annoyed.

- It sounded like Bunji's voice.

- Must've been a dream... »

_Mom... help..._

«I don't like this. »

Helen concentrated to use her ESP, sending her thoughts in search of the origin of the call.

_MOM!!_

In a flash, she saw her son, lying on some strange bed, in a dark place. He seemed exhausted, in pain, pale. The image broke off as rapidly as it had come.

«Jack! Wake up! Bunji's in trouble!

- Wha...? Are you sure?

- Yes. I just saw him. »

She concentrated again to try to reach him. His mind was there, but so far away that Helen feared the worst for her child. She tried to grab onto his mind, to find out what was going on.

« Bunji, where are you? »

The answer came back, weak and drawn.

«... don't know... so cold...

- What happened?

- ... Scarab... »

Helen's eyes widened at that name. She turned to Jack, who was now completely awake, a worried expression on his face. Helen continued her conversation with her son.

« What does he want?

- ... wants... Jane... he …needs her … for… some sort … of experiment…

- Oh my god! But Jane is in New York, does he know that?

- ... no... But he... wants me... to tell him...

- Hang on, honey! Don't give in!

- .. Trying... but... so hard... you have to... »

Helen started to panic as she couldn't sense anything more for a few moments.

« ... You have to... go get her... and protect her...

- We'll send IQ and Rock-1 to New York to get Jane, don't worry. And we're coming for you! Hang on!

- ... hurry... 'cause... »

Once more, Helen felt as though her son's mind slipped from her grasp. She tried to focus again, but couldn't hear him any longer. Concentrating harder than ever, she managed to get an image, first of the room Bunji was in. She could see him again, lying lifelessly, his handsome features pale and in obvious pain. Then, she tried to enlarge her view to enclose the entire room, and then the entire complex, as a filmmaker would do a zoom-out.

« Jack, I know where he is held! »

Jack was already up, pulling on his pants.

« Contact Professor Sharp, I'll call the others. I think we'll have to move quickly to the Beta site. »

The Beta site was a complex that Professor Sharp had installed in a deserted region, where the natural formation of rocks in the surroundings prevented any scan from being performed. This had been thought of a long time ago, in case an emergency would force Jack's family to be relocated, for instance if somebody ill-intentioned discovered their secret identity. It seemed like such a case was about to happen. At the very least, they had to protect Jane from Scarab, and if he had kidnapped Bunji in the hopes that he told him where Jane was, it could be because Sharp's brother suspected that the Bennett family had something to do with the Bionic Six. In any case, they had to leave, and fast.

* * *

J.D. Bennett was very well awake despite the early hour. He had just turned off his communication unit, but his father's voice was still echoing in his mind. He bowed his head, allowing himself the luxury of worrying for a minute. Soon, he would have to concentrate on the task at hand, emptying his mind of anything that could alter his judgment.

Silently, he got back to his bedroom, trying not to wake up the sleeping form in his bed. But as he opened the door to the closet to retrieve a bag, the lights were turned on.

« What's going on?»

J.D. turned around to face his wife.

« I'm sorry but I just received an urgent call. I have to go.

- In the middle of the night? Just like that?

- Yes, just like that. I'm really sorry, Irene.»

The young woman frowned, looking worried.

« Is it bad?

- I don't know yet.

- Is it dangerous? »

J.D. came to sit on the edge of the bed, gently stroking the smooth dark skin of his wife's arm.

« I don't want you to worry about a thing. But I want you to be ready to leave the moment I tell you. »

Irene opened wide her eyes.

« Leave? Where am I supposed to go?

- Go to your mother's. Be ready. When I tell you, you just take Tyler and leave. It's only going to be temporary anyway. »

With that, he got back up and started taking clothes from his closet and drawers and putting them in the bag. Irene was watching him without a word. After a while, she got up and started to help him pack.

« Will you be gone for long?

- I hope not. Listen, we already talked about that. You knew this could happen.

- I know. I'm just worried about you. Will you be in any danger? »

J.D. had finished packing and turned to face his wife.

« I'll be careful, don't worry. Right now it's my brother who's in danger. And I have to go help him.

- Oh my god... which one?

- I don't know. Dad only told me that my brother was in trouble. I'll know soon enough. »

He left the room, followed by Irene. Before leaving, he stopped by his son's room. The little boy was fast asleep, his thumb in his mouth. J.D. smiled at the boy and gently took his small hand away from his mouth. This simple gesture reminded him of his youngest brother, who also used to have the same bad habit of sucking his thumb when he was little. Then his eyes fell on the plastic fire truck that Eric had given Tyler last Christmas. The boy had been thrilled by the toy and since then was always saying that he wanted to be a firefighter when he grew up, just like his uncle Eric. J.D.'s heart sank just thinking about his brothers. Which one of them was he in danger of loosing?

He kissed his son on the forehead and left the room. Irene was there, looking more worried than ever.

« Call me as soon as you have news, alright?

- I'll do that. »

He hesitated a moment, then hugged his wife closely, to try to ease her worries as much as to calm his own.

« I have to go.

- I know. I love you.

- I love you too honey. »

He gave her a kiss and headed outside. Irene watched him leave, heavy-hearted.

« Please be careful... » she whispered into the night.

* * *

« Mega-bummer! »

Meg Bennett was staring at her car, furious. Why do these things always happened to her? And above all, just as she was in a rush.

She gave an angry kick to her rear tire, flat as a pancake, as lights from another car pierced through the darkness of the night. The car stopped in front of her and a handsome blond man in a navy-blue uniform got out. Meg eyed him, an angry look on her face.

« This is not a good time to laugh at me, Eric Bennett! I didn't call you to make fun of my misery!

- Hey, calm down! I didn't say a word!

- Your expression says it all, I'll have you know.

- Come on, Meg, we have no time to argue right now. Pick up your things and get in the car. »

Pestering to herself, Meg retrieved her suitcase from the trunk of her car and threw it on the rear seat in Eric's car. Then she sat in the passenger's seat and folded her arms across her chest.

« And stop ordering me around!

- Gee... take it easy. And besides, I can order you around. After all, I'm older than you.

- Yeah, by two minutes! Gimme a break!

- Meg, you're definitely not a morning person. But I thought of everything. Here you go. »

He handed her a carton cup of coffee. The very smell made the young woman calm down.

« Wow, thanks. This IS helpful. »

She took a welcomed sip, then turned back to her brother.

« Our brother's life is in danger and you waste time buying coffee?

- Hey, will you calm down? There's a coffee shop right across the street from where I live, remember?

- Oh... yeah... sorry. I guess I'm just ultra-worried.

- Yeah, me too. I sure hope we won't be too late. »

Meg shivered and took another sip of coffee, noticing the grim look on Eric's face.

« Don't say that, she said. Don't even think it. »

* * *

One by one, the Bennetts arrived at the SPL, greeted by a grim-looking Professor Amadeus Sharp. Jack rushed to his old friend.

« Do you have any news Professor?

- I'm afraid not, Jack. I called Jane's apartment in New York, but didn't get any answer.

- She still could be there and just not answer. Maybe she's asleep, offered Meg to try to encourage Sharp.

- Yes, you could be right...

- Any news on Bunji? »

Professor Sharp turned to Helen, a sorry expression on his face.

« None. I made a little informal inquiry, and he did leave his class yesterday afternoon. However his car is still in the parking lot. So whatever happened must have happened right after school.

- And what about Scarab's plans? Eric asked.

- I'm not sure. I'm collecting evidence right now about what he has stolen recently, but as to why he would need Jane... I don't know yet. »

His eyes clouded for an instant. His little Jane, whom he had to send away in order to protect her from his evil brother, was now in potential danger.

J.D. broke off his thoughts, bringing him back to the present.

« What we need now is to go rescue Bunji and bring Jane back. We need a plan.

- I agree, Jack said. And here's what we're gonna do. J.D., you and Meg will go to New York and take Jane to the Beta Site.

- But you could use my help with Scarab, J.D. argued.

- And if some of Scarab's goons are in New York, you'll be there with Meg to rescue Jane. I prefer knowing you're up there.

- Alright, Dad.

- Eric, you will come with you mother and I to Scarab's lair.

- And I'm off to the Beta Site, concluded Professor Sharp. I'll be there when all of you will come back. »

They all exchanged looks of confidence, knowing that the next time they would see each other, the family would be complete again.

Professor Sharp looked at the Bennett family, a spark of hope in his eyes.

« Well, my friends, there's only one thing left for you to do...

- You're right Professor. Ready, gang? »

BIONICS ON!!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

As Skydancer left for New York with IQ and Rock-1 on board, the rest of the team headed in the MULE in the direction Mother-1 thought Scarab was detaining her son.

The place was deserted. An abandoned complex, probably used as a prison more than fifty years ago, now turned into what seemed to be Scarab's new hideout. He was so sure of not being discovered there that he didn't even put guards or automated detection devices to warn him if unwanted visitors came by. Either that, or Mother-1 had the wrong place.

« You're sure this is it? Bionic-1 asked.

- Yes. I saw it clearly a while ago. Trust me. »

Hastily, the trio advanced in the direction of the door. Sport-1 pushed it, and it opened with a screeching sound.

« Not even locked? I don't like this…» Sport-1 said under his breath.

« I agree. This is too easy. » Bionic-1 added.

Mother-1 put her hand to her forehead and concentrated, frowning. She didn't like what she saw.

« Too easy or not, we've got to hurry before it's too late. »

* * *

Scarab's laboratory was dim-lighted, and the air was icy cold. Mechanic came in, as discretely as he could. His boss had sent him in to check on the equipment, but as he made his way to the panels, his eyes fell on the still form lying in the far end of the room. The prisoner didn't make a move, and Mechanic thought that he might be asleep. He couldn't understand why his boss was hurting this nice teacher; after all he hadn't done anything wrong. But his boss told him that the teacher knew something he also wanted to know, and that he needed to do whatever it took to learn it.

Without any noise, Mechanic approached the prisoner and took a closer look at him. He seemed like a strong man, muscular and in excellent shape, but right now he looked pale and exhausted. The huge man could not help but feel sorry for him. He had decided to go get him at least a blanket to warm him up when the young man opened his eyes and turned his head in Mechanic's direction. He stared weakly at the dumb man, brows furrowed.

« Y'a should tell my boss what he wants to know, y'a know. It's gonna be easier for you, Mechanic said, sounding nicer than Bunji had ever heard him.

- I don't … know… where she is… I told him… already…»

Seeing Mechanic sounding almost worried for his welfare, he decided to push his luck.

« Your boss… is killing me slowly… and all for… nothing… You've got… to help me…»

A strange expression crossed Mechanic's face, as though he really was considering for a minute the possibility of helping Bunji escape. But he shook his head.

« I can't. My boss wouldn't be happy about that. »

With that, he turned around and went back to check on the panels, a saddened expression on his face.

Bunji sighed heavily, closing his eyes again. Wouldn't this ever end? He was so exhausted he couldn't think straight. The thought that Scarab would soon get tired of this little game and finish him off didn't ease his mind. It would probably soon be over.

The realization that he was about to die suddenly registered in his brain, but to his own surprise, that thought frightened him more than anything else, besides perhaps the thought of Scarab finding Jane.

There was a time he had wished he was dead. His pain was so unbearable then that he even contemplated death as the only solution to his heartache. At that time, his dad had been there to help him, to shake him out of what was literally eating him alive. He remembered a rainy night two years ago, a memory clouded by too many drinks and too few nights of sleep. But he remembered the cold rain on his face and shoulders, the salty breeze coming from the ocean down by the cliff behind his father-in-law's house in Japan. He recalled contemplating the darkness below him, the roaring of the waves crashing on the rocks several hundred feet down, the heartbreaking realization that Hoshi was gone forever. At the time, he had thought he lacked the courage to go any further. Finally allowing his overwhelming sorrow to take a hold on him, he had fallen on to his knees, screaming out his despair to the openness of the sea, fat tears finally running uncontrolably down his cheeks after so many days of total numbness.

That's when his father had found him. Not the biological one, of course. That one had been lost twenty years earlier and Bunji had long come to terms with that loss. His dad, the man who had cared for him for most of his life, slowly had knelt behind him, without a word. Bunji could still feel his strong arms around him, pulling him back against his chest, rocking him gently back and forth as with a frightened child. He could still hear his voice in his ear, trying to calm him down, telling him everything would be alright, renewing the promise he had made him twenty years before_: "No matter what happens, I'll never leave you, I'll always be there for you. Because you're my son, and I love you"._

But now, Jack Bennett wasn't there, and it seemed like he never would. Bunji was alone, and he would die alone. That very thought cut off his breathing and sent a shiver of fear down his spine. How could he ever have wished to die? Maybe he didn't have much to live for, but he definitely wanted nothing more than to live.

The doors opened, making a screeching sound, bringing Bunji back to reality.

« Damn…» Mechanic heard the prisoner whisper.

« Hey, that ain't a nice word to say!

- Yes, as a teacher, he should give a better example. »

Mechanic turned around from the panels, surprised to find his boss standing next to the young man.

Scarab was eyeing his stubborn prisoner, a thick coat thrown over his shoulders. The temperature in the room had lowered considerably in the last twenty-four hours, but still his uncooperative «guest» would not talk. The bald man had tried again and again his contraption, leaving Bunji weaker and weaker each time, but he stuck to the same story: he didn't know where Jane was. The repeated electro-shocks, plus the low ambient temperature and the lack of food or water for the last day or so, had left the young man weak and Scarab thought that he would soon be useless to him, one way or the other. Still, he was determined to try as much as possible to get an answer from the young man, and would push until there was not a breath left in him, which would not take long if he kept on the way he did. He bent over the prisoner.

« Well, Mr. Bennett, I'm going to ask you one more time. It's your last chance. Where is my niece? »

Bunji looked at the fat man with contempt. He felt so bad, he was so tired, but he would never give in and betray Jane, not even to save his own life. Still, it would be so easy to just tell him what he wanted to know. He could sleep; his body would stop hurting… But he knew that Scarab would never let him get away, even if he told him where Jane was. He knew he would kill him nevertheless, once he had what he wanted.

« I don't hear any answer... You're asking for trouble, Mr. Bennett. »

The pain that followed was even more acute than before. His body arched under the intense current that crossed his chest from side to side. As much as he didn't want to give Scarab any indication that he was winning, he couldn't hold on anymore. While the fat man gave no indication that he would turn off his contraption, Bunji couldn't help but let out a scream of pain.

The machine was finally turned off, and Bunji fell back on the hard cold surface of the bed, fighting against the darkness that threatened to engulf him. He drifted off into a sort of semi-consciousness when he heard his mother's voice in his head.

_Bunji, hang on! We're here!_

Hearing that voice, which seemed so close by, gave him some strength back. He managed to open his eyes and stared weakly at the bald man in front of him. He whispered something that Scarab did not hear. He bent closer.

« What did you say, Bennett? »

Scarab's voice was shaking with triumph.

« She's… in…. London…»

His voice was no more than a thin whisper. His eyes rolled in their orbits, and he lost consciousness.

Scarab let out a victorious cry, and turned to Mechanic, who was standing behind, a worried look on his face.

« London! Scarab shouted with joy. She's in London!!

- Gee, Boss, what're we gonna do with him now?

- Him? Whatever! Kill him, I don't have further use for him.

Scarab rapidly took the electric paddles from Bunji's side and went to put them away.

- But Boss, he ain't a bad guy, he's a teacher. Teachers are supposed to be nice, ain't they? »

Mechanic scratched his head, unable to understand.

Scarab rolled his eyes.

« I'm not asking you to understand, you imbecile. Just do as I tell you! I will… »

He was interrupted by loud noises that were coming from outside the room.

« What the hell is going on here? »

With a growl, he left the room, followed by Mechanic, in the direction of the noise.

They had turned two corridors when they arrived face-to-face with Bionic-1 and Sport-1, who had already gotten rid of Chopper, Klunk and Madame O. As they engaged in battle, they didn't notice Mother-1 sneaking behind them and making her way through the corridors to the room she had seen previously using her ESP.

She reached the end of a corridor, and pushed a heavy door. The room in which she entered was freezing cold, and dim-lighted. A series of machines were aligned on the walls, beeping and blinking.

On the far corner of the room was a sort of round container, similar to the one Scarab used twelve years ago when he abducted her in order to create a perfect mate for himself. Mother-1 looked all around until her eyes fell on what she was looking for, and her heart skipped a beat.

On some sort of metal table laid her youngest child, unconscious and pale. Mother-1 approached slowly, aware that the room could be trapped, until she reached Bunji. She knelt beside the table and ran her hand through his dark hair, then brushed his cheek to wake him up. When he didn't make a move, nor gave any sign of consciousness, Mother-1 reached for his pulse, fearing the worst. She sighed when she felt a weak flutter under her fingers. She could barely feel it, but it was there. She then reached for her wrist communicator.

« Bionic-1, I found him! Come quick!

- Great! We're on our way, the coast is clear now! »

Mother-1 tried to free Bunji from the restraints, but realized it would take Bionic-1's lasers to cut through this metal. While waiting for him and Sport-1 to arrive, she checked for wounds anywhere, but except for two spots that looked like bruises on either side of his chest, she couldn't find any.

The door made another screeching sound as Bionic-1 and Sport-1 entered. The blond young man stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his younger brother, fearing the worst, but Bionic-1 rushed to his son's side. Mother-1 gazed at her husband with deep concern in her blue-grey eyes.

« Jack, he's so cold… I'm so worried about him. God only knows what Scarab did to him.

- Don't worry. We're getting him out of here. » Bionic-1 tried to reassure her, as he knelt besides the table and softly ran his hand through his son's hair.

In less than two seconds, Bionic-1 had cut through the restraints and freed his son. He started to lift him up in his arms when Sport-1 interrupted him. The young man ran to his father, a warm blanket in his hands.

« I found this over there. Let's try to warm him up a bit. »

Rapidly, they wrapped Bunji in the blanket and Bionic-1 took him in his arms with a slight groan.

« When did he get so heavy…? »

He got his balance back in less than a second, and headed for the door.

« Ok, let's go! Lead the way, Sport-1! »

Scarab's goons saw the Bionic-6 escape with the prisoner, and started to go after them, but Scarab held them back.

« Never mind them! They can keep that darn teacher if they want to. I don't care! I have more pressing matters to attend to. We are going to England! »

He started laughing almost hysterically, accompanied by his gang.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Bionic-1, Mother-1 and Sport-1 rushed to the MULE, watching their backs to make sure nobody was following them. But strangely, Scarab and his goons didn't try to stop them.

They reached the vehicle, and Bionic-1 hit the gas. Then he turned around to Mother-1, who was seated in the back, holding Bunji close to her heart to try to give him a bit of her body heat.

« How's he doing? Asked Bionic-1 with concern.

- I don't know. He's freezing cold, and I can't wake him up. »

Sport-1, who was sitting next to his mother and brother, let out a frustrated sigh.

« Wait 'till I get my hands on that fatso! He'll pay for what he did!

- For now, we have more pressing matters. Sport-1, make sure nobody is following us. We're going to the Beta Site, and I wouldn't want Scarab and his gang to discover where it is.

- You got it, Bionic-1. »

The blond man took a seat behind the scanner.

« They're really not following us. That could only mean that whatever they wanted, they got it...

- Or maybe they just think they've got it.» Bionic-1 added.

* * *

The sun was rising over the Big Apple when Rock-1 and IQ arrived on top of the building in which Jane lived. However early, and despite the fact that it was Sunday, the city was already alive, people waiting for buses or running down to the subway stations. Rock-1 looked over the top to the streets below.

« You know, as much as I like it when there's action, I don't think I would like living here, Rock-1 said.

- It takes all kinds, I suppose. I wouldn't like it either, IQ retorted.

- I think actually that Jane herself is not thrilled by living here. At least, that's what she told me the last time we spoke. She thought about moving back to the west coast.

- Well, for now, she won't have much choice than to come with us. I hope she's awake. »

They took the stairs from the roof, and made their way down to the 24th floor, where Jane's apartment was. Caution was in order since they had no idea what Scarab had managed to get from Bunji, and they kept on expecting one of Scarab's goons to appear at the turn of a corridor.

They got to the apartment without any trouble, though, and knocked at the door. Half a minute later, a young light-brown-haired woman opened the door, looking a bit sleepy. She looked at IQ and Rock-1 with wide eyes.

« Meg? JD? What the...? »

IQ hastily pushed her back in her apartment, followed by Rock-1. Once the door was closed behind them, IQ let out a breath.

« Jane, you can't call us by those names, not in public, remember?

- Oh, I'm so sorry...! But what are you doing here, guys?

- It's a long story, actually, but we'll tell you everything on the way, Rock-1 answered.

- On the way? I can't go anywhere with you today, I have a ton of work to do! I have 4 different cases to file, and...

- Jane, perhaps you didn't hear me right. We-have-got-to-go. Now. »

Jane looked perplex for a second, then understood. Her expression became frightened.

« It's him, right?

- Yes, but we're here to escort you to a place we call the Beta Site. It's well protected, and Professor Sharp is already there. You'll be safe there. » IQ tried to reassure her.

The brown-haired woman let out a small laugh, without any trace of joy in it.

« I suppose I don't have much choice, do I?

- Not really. But look at it on the bright side, you'll get to stay with us for a while. » Rock-1 said.

« All right, then... just give me a minute to pack a few things, and I'll be ready.

- I'll help you, offered Rock-1, as IQ looked at his watch impatiently.

- You don't have to bring all your wardrobe, you know. Just hurry. »

As the two women packed clothes and shoes randomly, Rock-1 filled Jane in on what little they knew about what was going on. When Rock-1 got to the part about Bunji's disappearance, a strange expression shadowed Jane's face for a second. She tried to remain detached as she asked a few questions.

« And... how is he now?

- That's the part that's mega-unknown for now. We don't know. With any chance, he'll be fine. We'll know as soon as we'll get to the Beta Site. »

With those words, she tried to encourage Jane to start packing again. She threw a few more things in her bags, and declared herself ready. Rock-1 smiled to herself, not fooled at all by Jane's behavior. When they were teenage girls, they used to tell each other everything, boy crushes included. And Jane had never been good at keeping her emotions to herself. Her face was like an open book to anyone who knew her as much as Rock-1 did.

In the living-room, IQ was tapping his foot with impatience.

« Girls, are you quite done? We have to go, and fast.

- We're coming, don't worry. »

Rapidly, they took Jane's bags, got back to the roof, jumped in Skydancer, and left for the Beta Site.

* * *

The MULE made its entry in the Beta Site garage as Professor Sharp got in. He looked at the vehicle as it came to a stop, and Bionic-1 got out in a hurry.

« Did anyone follow you? The Professor asked.

- No. Amazingly, they seemed to have other things in mind. »

Bionic-1 went to the rear of the van, as Sport-1 jumped out. He got inside, and Professor Sharp followed him. The old scientist rushed to Mother-1, who was still holding her son close to her heart.

« What happened?

- We're not sure... »

Professor Sharp took Bunji's wrist to take his pulse. He shook his head, looking grim.

« Let's get him to the lab at once. »

Once again, Bionic-1 took his son in his arms and followed Professor Sharp, with Mother-1 and Sport-1 on his heels.

« Did IQ and Rock-1 come back from New-York yet? The blonde man asked.

- Yes, they did, about fifteen minutes ago. They didn't see any of Scarab's goons. Jane is fine. Ah, here we are. Lay him down here, Jack. »

Bionic-1 laid his son down on the bed with precaution, and Professor Sharp began examining him. During the examination, Bionic-1, Mother-1 and Sport-1 disengaged their bionics to become the Bennett family again.

« Well, Professor?

- I'll need more time, Jack. Right now, the only thing I can tell you is that his life is not in danger. But he seems to have had a tough couple of days. »

He glanced at the readings that were starting to display on his instruments, brows furrowed. Helen did not like this look on his face.

« What is it Professor?

- I'm picking up much residual energy in his bionics... I don't understand where this could be coming from...

- Is it dangerous?

- I don't think so... the energy is not fully compatible with his bionics, so it just built up in his system. I suppose it could eventually have caused an overload if he had turned on his bionics. »

He frowned again, lifting a bit of the blanket Eric had wrapped his brother in to check for wounds. Two big bruises were visible on either side of his chest, starting under his arms and going down to his waist.

« What could have done this...? Eric asked, his voice shaking with outrage.

- I'm not sure... Helen, Eric, I think it would be best if you waited outside. Jack, I'll need your help.

- Outside? I won't leave my son, Professor! »

Sharp turned to Helen.

« Helen, everything will be alright. Don't worry. It's just that I need to examine him, and I'm not sure he would appreciate having his mother around. Must I remind you he's not five years old anymore? »

He winked at her, and Helen let out a short laugh.

« Alright, I see what you mean. I'll wait outside. »

She left with Eric, only to be surrounded by Meg, JD and Jane on the other side of the door.

« How is he??

- Is he hurt??

- Will he be alright?

- What did they do to him?? »

Helen smiled.

« One at a time, please. Professor Sharp is examining him right now. We'll know soon enough. »

Then she noticed the quiet young woman standing next to Meg.

« Jane! »

The two women hugged closely.

« I'm so glad to see you, honey!

- So am I. I wish it was under better circumstances though. I just hope Bunji is going to be alright... »

As on cue, Professor Sharp popped his head through the door.

« Helen, could you come in? I have finished the examination. »

He disappeared again inside, and Helen followed him with apprehension. The Bennett children and Jane looked at each other.

« Well, we'll know soon enough... » JD said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Jane bowed her head, as Meg wrapped her arms around her. She did the same, trying to give the blond yound woman some comfort back. Soon, Eric joined in, followed by JD, whose long strong arms wrapped everybody in a group hug.

* * *

Professor Amadeus Sharp was consulting his instruments. The readings, that were flashing bright red a while ago, were now settling into reassuring green, with a few yellow dots lingering here and there. Behind him, worried parents were waiting for the news. Professor Sharp turned his attention from the sleeping young man, lying on the bed, to the Bennetts, a smile on his face.

« Don't worry, Bunji is going to be fine. The only problem, if I can call it that, is his body temperature, which is still a bit too low.

- What about those marks on his sides? Jack asked.

- Oh that... well, as far as I can see, they are electrical burns. » He seemed almost embarrassed, as if he couldn't believe his brother could have done such a thing. Helen looked at the Professor, a shocked expression on her face.

« I can't believe this, Jack said. I thought even Scarab had his limits.

- Apparently, my brother stepped it up a notch. When I heard what he had done, and that he wanted to find Jane, I started to do research on what my brother had stolen in the past year or so. I came to one conclusion, and his latest actions don't really surprise me now.

- What is it Professor?

- I believe Scarab has found a way to rejuvenate his cells, using a molecular resequencing, but in order to do so, he needs a template for it, and it has to be compatible with him, and much younger than him.

- So that would be what he needs Jane for. » Helen concluded.

Sharp looked grim.

« But the process could be fatal to Jane, something Scarab seems to either ignore or not care about.

- We won't let him do, Professor, don't worry. » Jack reassured him.

« I know Jack. But my brother's plans have already almost cost you your son. I don't want anybody getting hurt again because of Scarab.»

They looked at the still form sleeping in the bed, covered by several warm blankets.

« He'll probably sleep throughout the rest of the day. We should leave and let him rest. » The professor said.

« You're right. Let's go, Helen. »

Helen nodded to her husband, and bent to run a hand through Bunji's hair, and place a small kiss on his forehead. Then they left the room, relieved to know their son was going to be alright.

_

* * *

_

The temperature of this early February evening was near the freezing point. People went by, wrapped in their coats, walking rapidly to warm themselves up. This area was populated primarily by professionnals working at the nearby hospital, and students from the campus of the University of Tokyo that was three blocks away.

_The crowd was suddenly parted, people being pushed away, and only the traditionnal good manners of the japanese people prevented them from protesting out loud at that utterly rude behavior. The bystanders just stood by, turning their heads in the direction of the young man responsible for this public commotion. They just had the time to get a glimpse of him as he passed by them, running really fast in the direction of the hospital. Despite the freezing temperature, he was wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. In any case, he seemed to be in quite a hurry. He crossed the busy street without even looking, nearly being ran over by a car, and rushed to the hospital. _

_Inside, Matsuda Yasuo was waiting, thunderstruck. He was sitting on a chair in the hallway of the intensive care unit, feeling numb. Five years before, he had paced this very same corridor as his wife fought and lost her battle against cancer. And now... The short man lifted his head in the direction of the rapid footsteps he heard down the corridor, as his son-in-law appeared, out of breath. Yasuo got up slowly, feeling a lot older than his fifty-four years on this Earth. Bracing himself for what he was about to say, he went to meet his son-in-law._

_« Bunji-kun... »_

_The words were too hard to speak out. The young man looked down at Yasuo and felt like shaking him to make him speak._

_« What's going on? »_

_His voice was shaking. He knew what was going on, but didn't want to hear it._

_« Bunji-kun... it is over... _

_- What do you mean it's over??? »_

_A doctor approached them and started to speak to Yasuo in japanese. _

_« I am terribly sorry for your loss, Matsuda-san. »_

_Bunji was looking at the doctor, wide eyes._

_« What the hell are you talking about?? » He was aware he was yelling at the doctor, in English moreover, but didn't give a damn right now. The doctor turned to him as though he was used to being yelled at in a foreign language, and spoke in English._

_« I presume you are Mrs. Matsuda's husband?_

_- Yes, I am, and if you don't tell me right now what's going on, things are gonna get ugly here! »_

_The doctor frowned, probably because Bunji spoke too rapidly for him to understand everything he had said, but continued patiently nevertheless. _

_« Your wife suffered a ruptured aneurism. The aneurism was located deep in the brain, and caused a subarachnoid hemmorrhage when it ruptured. There was nothing we could do. Death was almost instantaneous. She did not suffer. I am terribly sorry, Sir. »_

_Bunji's legs threaten to give way, as a cold wave rushed over him from head to toes. Dead... Hoshi, dead? There had to be some mistake! She was fine when he had left her that morning. She was making jokes, she was laughing, they even... He looked at the doctor and spoke in japanese, in a voice that sounded too calm to be normal._

_« Where is she? _

_- Perhaps it would be better to wait..._

_- I want to see her. »_

_Yasuo turned to him._

_« Bunji-kun..._

_- I WANT TO SEE MY WIFE! » _

_Several heads turned in his direction. Again, he had switched to English, his anger taking the best of him. The doctor looked at him, uncertain, and finally sighed._

_« Follow me, Sir. »_

_Bunji had wished it was a mistake, that they had somehow taken Hoshi for someone else, but as he entered the room, he felt as though his heart had been turned into dry ice. The doctor put a comforting hand on his shoulder._

_« I will leave you with her for a moment...»_

_He left without waiting for an answer. Bunji approached the bed on which Hoshi was lying. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully, her face pale and perfect, a soft smile playing at the corner of her lips. She looked like a porcelain doll, fragile and beautiful. Her long hair spread around under her head and shoulders looked like a silk drape. He slowly caressed her cheek, wishing this simple gesture would somehow wake her up, before reaching for her hand. Her skin was still warm, soft, tender. He took her hand to his face and kissed it as tears ran shamelessly down his face. Then he bent down to kiss her. She smelled of wild lilies, contrasting with the sent of chlorine from the hospital disinfectant. Her full lips were still warm under his. So soft. _

_« Hoshimi... my beautiful star... »_

_He looked at her again. She was so beautiful. How could this have happened? They were so happy, everything was going so well... This wasn't supposed to happen! _

_He kissed her once again, one last time. _

_« Aishiteru, Hoshi-chan... I'll always love you... »_

_The door opened behind him._

_« Bunji-kun... Come, my son. There is nothing more for you here but sorrow. »_

_He let his father-in-law guide him towards the exit, feeling numb, frozen, empty. It was as though life itself had deserted his own body. He somehow felt detached, as though his body was on automatic pilot, obeying orders without even thinking. He didn't feel pain. He didn't feel sadness. He didn't feel anything at all. Somehow, he wished he would never feel anything ever again..._

_Never again..._

_« Never feel anything ever again? Don't make me laugh! This is only the beginning! »_

_Scarab's voice echoed in the corridor. Scarab? What was Scarab doing here?_

_Bunji turned around in the direction of the voice, only to realize he wasn't in the hospital anymore. The place was dim-lighted, with a poignant stench of humidity. Scarab's lair. He was back in Scarab's lair, strapped to the hard bed._

_« No...! »_

_Scarab bursted out laughing, and pushed a dial on his machine. A wave of pain crashed over Bunji like a thousand blades cutting his flesh._

_« Feel this, Karate-1? Don't you just wish you were dead already? But you can't die right now, you have to witness my greatest achievement! »_

_The fat man turned his head, and Bunji found himself following his gaze. In the corner of the room, in the round container, stood Jane Sharp. She looked terrified._

_« No! Jane! »_

_The young woman pounded against the container, in vain. Scarab bursted out laughing again._

_« Don't bother, Karate-1! You couldn't save your wife, and now you can't save Jane either. Some superhero you are! You're nothing, you're over! But I... am going to live forever! »_

_He kept on laughing as he approached Jane, a big knife in his hand. Bunji tried to free himself, but couldn't even move._

_« No!! Leave her alone! Jane!!! »_

_« I'm here... don't worry...»_

_I'm here...here..._

« ... Jane... no... »

- Shhh.... it's alright... it's alright... »

Slowly, Bunji realized the room wasn't freezing anymore. He was lying on a comfortable bed, under several warm blankets. The lights were dimmed, but bathed the room with a warm orange glow. Somebody was at his side, holding his hand. He turned his head and slowly opened his eyes. A young woman was seated next to his bed and smiled warmly at him. Light brown hair fell down in loose curls around her face and on her shoulders. Her blue eyes were filled with concern.

« Welcome back to the land of the living. »

Bunji smiled weakly, and squeezed her hand.

« Jane... you're alright...? »

The young woman laughed softly.

« I should be asking you that question, you know. How do you feel?

- Better now... I was so worried about you...

- Well, I'm fine. You're the one we have to take care of, right now.

- I'll be okay. I've had worst days, you know. »

He tried to sit, and took notice of a small detail that prevented him from getting out of bed. Blushing a bit, he pulled the covers up to his chin. Jane laughed.

« And you think this is funny?

- Very funny, in fact. But don't worry, Eric is going to lend you some clothes, and he said he'll go back to your place to pack a few things for you.

- How thoughtful... So, where are we, exactly?

- This is a place called the Beta Site, I think. Uncle Maddy will tell you everything once you feel stronger. »

Bunji waved his hand to dismiss the fact that he still needed rest, before remembering that he'd better keep on holding to the bedsheets.

The door opened and a blond head peered through the space.

« Hey, guys, he's awake! »

Meg came in, followed by Eric, JD, Jack, Helen and Professor Sharp. The Bennett twins came to sit on each side of their brother's bed, while Sharp went to look at the readings of his instruments. Jack, JD and Helen stood around the bed.

« Well, you did get your colors back! Eric said while laughing, putting clothes beside him on the bed.

- Yeah, a while ago, you looked mega-pale.

- I wonder how he did it, JD said with a crooked smile.

- I'll tell you how. There's too many people in here in proportion to the clothes I have on my back right now. So everybody out! »

Everybody started laughing, and Meg, Eric and Jane got up.

« All right, we'll leave you alone for now. If you feel good enough to get down to the kitchen, I'll prepare something for you to eat.

- That would be great, Dad. But it's gonna have to wait after I hit the shower... I feel like this stench is stuck to my skin.

- Alright. If you need anything, just call me, OK? »

One by one, The Bennetts and the Sharps left the room. Before leaving, Helen bent down to kiss her son.

« I'm so glad you're alright, honey.

- Yeah, me too! » Said Meg as she reached for her brother and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

« Hey, me three! » Eric bent down and smacked a big one on his brother's other cheek.

« Eric! YUK! »

Bunji wiped his cheek as Eric left, laughing out loud along with his siblings. After the stress of the last days, they were just glad they could still laugh together, despite what lied ahead of them.

A bigger task awaited them. They had to come up with a plan to stop Scarab, once and for all...

* * *

Author's notes:

Some little translations (big thanks to GreatMarta :-))

- kun : suffix used after a boy/young man's name when they're closer/younger than you. A more personal version of the more known -san

- chan: same as - kun, but for a girl/young woman.

- Aishiteru: I love you (but Japanese people rarely say it, except if they're dead serious)

- As for the nickname "beautiful star", well, it is simply because Hoshimi litteraly means "beautiful (mi) star (Hoshi)"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Bunji opened his eyes slowly, trying to figure out where he was. At first, he could not recollect what possibly had lead him to this strange place, but as he got more awake, the memory of the last three days came back into focus. The end of the school year, waking up in Scarab's lair, his questioning and torturing, and finally waking up here, with Jane at his side.

The drawback of Scarab's interrogatory had finally settle in as he realized in trying to get up from bed. All his body was hurting with every move he made. With no one in sight, he permitted himself a slight groan as he sat up. Something that was on the bed fell to the ground as he moved and he picked it up. It was a t-shirt and the plaid sleeping pants that Eric had brought him earlier. He then remembered he had told his father he would take a shower before going down to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Obviously, he had done neither, as he must have fallen back asleep after everybody had left the room.

He looked at the time. It was only six in the morning, but Bunji could not even tell how long he had been asleep. His stomach brought him back to reality as he heard a growling noise coming from his midsection.

He got up and put on Eric's clothes, who fitted decently enough. The pants were a little too long, but not that much so. He had gone through one last growth spurt at seventeen which had left him a decent five-foot-nine, and while his brothers still towered him, especially JD, as Eric had told him at least now he was taller than Meg.

He smiled at the memory, stretched his aching body, and went out strolling in the corridor, to the second door on his right, where one of the bathrooms were. He dropped his clothes to the ground and turned on the water, before sliding under the hot jet. He let the warm water chase away the tension in his muscles and let out a sigh of relief. Seeing that Jane was alright and that Scarab didn't have the time to get to her had lifted a big weight off his shoulders.

He remained under the warm water a little more than necessary, simply enjoying the feel of warm water on his skin, and almost reluctantly got out, wrapping a big towel around his waist. Then he caught his reflexion in the mirror, and almost jumped out of his skin seeing the two big bruises that Scarab's interrogatory had left on either side of his chest. It was not the first bruise that Scarab had left him since he started fighting him, but this one seemed to weigh differently in his mind. It was tagged with a feeling of helplessness, of not being in control. It was not a wound that Scarab had left Karate-1 with, but Bunji Bennett, the high school teacher. He felt like a victim and did not like that idea.

Shaking himself to snap out of this slightly depressing mood, he quickly dried himself and got dressed, heading for the kitchen.

* * *

Eric was walking down a corridor, a sports bag slung over his shoulder. He came to a stop at the door of the bedroom his younger brother had been assigned. The door was open, the bed unmade, but no sign of Bunji. Eric grabbed the bag, went in the room and dropped the luggage on the bed. With no sign of his brother, he went back downstairs to the kitchen.

When he arrived to the kitchen, he found the rest of his family enjoying breakfast. Meg and Jane were talking, while JD was busy consulting a small personal computer. Jack was pouring cups of coffee all around and Helen was exhorting her youngest not to eat too much.

« But Mom, I haven't eaten in two days! I'm starving!

- My point exactly. You'll just end up with an upset stomach.

- I can't believe this. How old am I again? »

Eric stepped in the kitchen.

« Just like old times, heh? »

Jack turned around as he heard Eric's voice.

« Son, where have you been? »

Eric sat at the table between his two brothers and stole a toast on Bunji's plate.

« Hey!! »

The blond young man ignored him and bit in the toast.

« You should thank me. I went to your place to get some stuff. I got a bag in your room. »

Jack looked at Eric, brows furrowed.

« I thought we agreed that it was too risky to go back at this time...

- Relax, Dad. No one saw me. Here... »

He put a set of keys on the table in front of Bunji.

« I even went and parked your car back in your driveway.

- Hey, thanks!

- Eric... »

The tone in Jack's voice had a hint of disapproval in it.

« Don't worry Dad, I told you, no one saw me. »

Professor Sharp came in, looking like he had been up for quite a while. He waved a good morning to everyone, and grabbed a cup of coffee before putting a hand on Bunji's shoulder.

« How are you feeling today?

- Better. Just starving.

- Well, don't eat too much, you'll end up with an upset stomach. »

Bunji rolled his eyes while Jane and Helen could not hold back a smile.

Professor Sharp continued.

« I'm glad you're all here, because I wanted to talk to you. »

All heads turned in his direction. He went on.

« As I informed Jack and Helen last night, I believe I have discovered what Scarab is up to. »

Rapidly, he explained his conclusions to everybody. When he finished, all around the table were speechless for a moment. Jane hid her face in her hands, while Meg put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

« Are you certain? Bunji asked.

- I can't be a hundred percent certain, but... yes, I'm certain. »

Bunji was shaking his head, as though he could not believe what he had just heard. JD was silent, Eric seemed somewhat overwhelmed.

« Right now, I'm trying to come up with a plan...

- We have to confront him! Meg exclaimed.

- Even if we do that, it won't stop him from trying again. » As usual, JD played his role as the voice of wisdom.

« What about getting there and busting all his equipment? Eric asked.

- He probably already moved his lab. And he'll just collect a new genetic accumulator somewhere else. »

Silence followed Jack's words, before Professor Sharp spoke again.

« We'll take some time to think about this. As long as we remain here, Jane is safe. »

Everyone agreed, but it was evident that no one was happy about the situation. Meg got up.

« Come on, Jane, let's go take a walk outside. »

Jane got up and followed her friend. She had not said one word the entire time.

After the two women left the room, Bunji turned to Professor Sharp.

« Professor, if Scarab goes ahead with his plan, he must know the process could very well be fatal to Jane. I mean, if he takes her genetic material as his template, Jane's cells won't be able to perform mitosis and so it would lead to organ failure, and... »

His voice sort of broke, and he cleared his throat, pretending the need to cough to cover his discomfort.

« I'm sure he's aware of that, but he just doesn't care about it. »

Bunji got up and started pacing the room, trying to calm himself.

« Scarab has never cared much about the consequences of his experiments on others... »

Professor Sharp looked grim, upset and annoyed at himself for not being able to come up with a brilliant idea. Bunji came up to him.

« Professor, I've worked with molecular and genetic resequencers during my master's. The primary cells we used to get genetic material from always died within a matter of hours! I don't even want to think what it would do to a living organism! We have to stop him! »

The old professor remained silent, lost in thought. His sudden lack of reaction infuriated Bunji. He swung around to face his mother.

« Mom, you know I'm right! Say something!

- I agree with everything you said, but it doesn't give us any mor plan... »

The professor cut in.

« Bunji... what was your Master's subject in Tokyo?

- Molecular and cellular biology, why?

- It involved DNA manipulation, right?

- Well, yes... but... »

The old man remained silent for another moment, an idea slowly forging itself in his mind. Without a word, he got up and left the kitchen, brows furrowed in intense concentration.

« I'll get back to you... »

Everybody watched him leave, wordless. Bunji swung his arms up in the air in frustration.

« Great! Just great...! I need to get some fresh air... »

* * *

Meg was sitting on a bench in the interior garden. It had not been attended for a long while, and she was distractingly plucking out wheat from a nearby bed of flowers that had seen better days. Bunji came up and sit besides her on the bench.

« Where's Jane?

- Professor Sharp wanted to talk to her. »

Her brother bowed his head and looked at his shoes for a moment.

« How's she holding up? »

Meg looked at him with a smile at the corner of her mouth.

« She's worried, scared, and she feels guilty for putting us through all this.

- But it's not her fault!

- I know...»

She let a few seconds of silence pass before speaking again.

« You're worried too, aren't you?

- Of course I am... If anything were to happen to her... »

He did not finish his sentence, as it was unnecessary. Both knew exactly what he meant.

JD made the turn around the corner.

« Bunji, the Professor wants to see you!

- What for?

- Come with me and you'll see. »

Bunji got up and followed his brother inside. They got to the laboratory, where Professor Sharp, Jack, Helen and Jane were waiting for them.

« Good, you're here, the Professor said. Did JD explain the plan to you?

- No, he didn't tell me anything. What plan?

- I thought about what you said this morning, and I got an idea. We had to come up with a definitive way to ensure Jane's safety, not just for the time being, but for ever.

- What, you plan on killing him? Bunji said, only half-jokingly.

- No, of course not.

- Of course... Okay, I'm listening. What is it?

- The plan is to find a way to block any gene that Jane could have in common with Scarab. And that's where we need you, Bunji.

- What exactly do you have in mind Professor?

- We figured that the only way to really get rid of Scarab is to trick him into thinking he doesn't have any gene in common with Jane. He will think his plan is not viable and will leave Jane alone.

- And how will he know they don't share any genetic material? »

He knew the answer but didn't like it.

« We'll let him capture Jane and run tests on her. »

Bunji looked around from his parents to JD, to Sharp, and finally to Jane. They were all looking confident and determined.

« Well, that's a bad plan...»

Professor Sharp seemed insulted.

« You must be joking. This is the only solution, and you know it.

- You would willingly put your niece at Scarab's mercy?!? »

Jack cut in the conversation.

« There is no alternative, son. We looked at this from every angle possible.

- There has to be another way! As long as we're here, in this complex, Jane is safe. You said so yourself, Professor. »

Jane stepped in, speaking for the first time.

« And what do you expect me to do? Hide in here for the rest of my life? »

Bunji was startled by the determination in her voice.

« You can't be serious! This is too dangerous.

- You think I can't handle it?

- Well... no... but... »

He tried to think of an argument that could support his disagreement but couldn't find any. He knew Professor Sharp's plan was the most logical one, even if it _was_ dangerous for Jane.

The Professor continued.

« So I guess it means we all agree?

- I still say it's too dangerous. But you're right, it's the only thing to do.

- Good! Then, Bunji, I'd like you to make a list of all the material you'll need and I'll arrange for it to arrive as soon as possible. »

Bunji sighed and shook his head.

« I can't believe I actually agreed to this... What's the budget?

- Make the list and I'll see what can be done. »

He gave Bunji a pad of paper and a pen, and left along with JD, Jack and Helen. The young man felt his mother's quizzical stare on him for a few seconds, but as he turned his head in her direction, she just smiled and left the room.

Jane stayed behind and came closer to see what Bunji was writing.

« So you still think this is a bad idea?

- I just don't like the idea of shipping you off to Scarab. That man is crazy.

- Don't you think I'm aware of that? I can't just sit here and do nothing... »

She came by his side and sat on the chair next to where he was standing, sighing heavily. Bunji came to face her and knelt in front of her, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

« I know, Jane. Don't worry. I may not like this plan but I'll do everything I can to make it work. Trust me, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. »

Jane smiled back at him, covering his hand with hers.

« I know you'll find a way. »

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Bunji got up and continued his list of material. Jane watched him darken the page with a round and joyful handwriting.

« How long do you think this is going to take?

- I don't know. I wouldn't want Scarab to find out we masked some of your genes so it has to be clever enough to elude both him and his machines. »

He looked at his list, added a few more items, and turned his attention back to Jane.

« I already have a few ideas. I just hope one of them will work.

- I'm sure it will. Don't worry. »

Bunji let out a short laugh.

« We're about to send you off to Scarab and you're the one reassuring me?

- Well... when we'll get to that point, you'll just have to return the favor. For now, I'll leave you to try to convince my uncle we really need all the stuff you put on you list. »

She got up from her chair, patted him on the back to encourage him and stood on her toes to plant a small kiss on his cheek before leaving. As she approached him, Bunji got a draft of her perfume and his thoughts clouded for a brief moment. He watched her leave, wondering what the heck was happening to him. His body had reacted to Jane in a way it hadn't for a long time. Since Hoshi died, in fact.

Just thinking about Hoshi brought a feeling of guilt and shame over him. Guilt for having felt the way he had for another woman than his wife, and shame for simply having reacted like a hormone-driven teenager.

But still... his cheek was tingling where Jane had kissed him, her sent was still all around him, preventing him from thinking straight. He shrugged, trying to clear his mind and went back to his work, a strange undefined feeling nagging at the edge of his subconscious.


End file.
